battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Woody's Incredible Journey to the Escape from Eternal Terror
Woody's Incredible Journey to the Escape from Eternal Terror (W.I.J.T.T.E.F.E.T.) is a name given to an executable file (.exe) game that is based on Battle for Dream Island. It was made in July of 2010 and completed in 2013. Apparently, it was given as a gift to Andrew Wang (known at the time as losmmorpg) as a mod to his game, The Land of Stuff, a point-and-click adventure game that runs on computers running Windows, but can be run on Mac, Linux, Android, or Solaris with WINE. A link was given to Andrew Wang to download it, but since then, it was considered lost media for 7 years, until its link was made public on October 15, 2017, on Twitter. Woody is the main character, and Blocky, Firey, Bubble, and Pin are moving NPCs, specifically enemies that if Woody were to walk on them, they will kill him. It was written and coded in Freebasic. The game can be downloaded here (it is in a 117.36-kilobyte zip archive folder). Despite its download link being public, it was never intended for a public release. Its only appearance to the public then was by a tweet on Jacknjellify's Twitter for a celebration of the new year for 2017. A 4-second long video is also present,https://www.twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/815716239142064130/video/1 which was the only present footage at the time before the link was found by the user ProblematicPeriwinklePlum.https://www.twitter.com/BFDI_Derpy/status/919557449794949121 Controls *'Arrow keys' - Moves you around the map. *'Space' - Move 2 spaces to where your currently facing, similar to jumping. Useful for going behind trees or jumping on rocks to avoid water. Story The website's description of the game states, "Originally given during July 2010 as a birthday present to losmmorpg and as a mod to his game, The Land of Stuff, W.I.J.T.T.E.F.E.T. is a Frogger-like game in which you must direct Battle for Dream Island's Woody from a frightening crash site to an oasis of peace." Gameplay Overview The player plays as Woody, the protagonist of the game. The player must guide him to a small island with a sign reading "Scary-Free Zone" to win the game. Along the way, Bubble, Firey, Pin, and Blocky clones are trying to stop Woody and kill him. The player must avoid them to win. Hopping on rocks on open water, hopping over trees, and moving fast will help the player get to the island with the oasis, and reach the scary-free sign. Enemies * Firey - The second fastest enemy. He isn't plentiful, and he doesn't focus on killing Woody. * Pin - The slowest enemy in the game, also the rarest. Targets Woody. * Bubble - The second slowest enemy and is rather common. She doesn't care about killing Woody. * Blocky - The fastest enemy that targets Woody. Can become a nuisance easily, as he is fast, and is common. Map editing Due to the nature of generation, a file called "map.txt" can be easily edited to make new versions of the map. Here is the list of names of the tiles: * t0: A basic grass path that Woody can walk on without harm. * t1: A grassy pathway block that acts just like t0 * t2: A sandy tile that appears next to shores. * t3: A tile similar to t0, but it has shading to its left. Useful for shading effects from pillars. * t4: A rock in the middle of the water that can be jumped on. Useful for crossing water. * t5: An impassible pillar that acts as a wall. * t6: A pillar/wall's base. Impassible. * t7: A tile of water. Touching or falling into it will kill Woody. Crossing it can be done with water rock tiles (t4) * t8: A sign saying "Scary-free Zone". Can be jumped over, and is intended to be the goal. * t9: A tree that serves as a simple obstacle. It can be jumped over. On map.txt, the tiles use numbers, which are responsible for the map generation. Origin Information about the origin of this game is quite scarce, but it is apparently a hack of Andrew Wang (commonly known as Losmmorpg)'s game The Land of Stuff. Hexadecimal Code The hexadecimal code of the game can be seen here: Woody's Incredible Journey to the Escape from Eternal Terror/Hexadecimal Code Trivia * The original version of The Land of Stuff is still downloadable online, and the download link can be found here. * This is the 2nd BFDI game created. The first is Firey's Candy Bar Adventure, and the third is 5b. * This is a rare instance where throughout the game, Woody doesn't have his panphobia present, though this could be due to the game being limited to the editing it needed for the reskin. * There are several unused enemy names left in enemy.txt. They are: **Glue Stick of Frustration **Pointy Pencil of Doom **Unlucky Coin of Confusion **Strange Rectangle of Chaos **Bob the Wizard **The Demon **Robert Gallery BFDI Adventure Game.png|Cary or Michael playing WIJTTEFET. C1H-CTKUoAArGwd.jpg|The screenshot that made the public acknowledge its existence. WIJTTEFET1.png|The game as it appears when booted. 1b.png|Top left Woody 2b.png Woody 3b.png W.I.J.T.T.E.F.E.T (3).png W.I.J.T.T.E.F.E.T (4).png|The finishing island. W.I.J.T.T.E.F.E.T (5).png|What happens when you go too far down the tunnel. You died! Okay.png|The death message (transparent) WIJTTEFET Woody 16×16 Icon.png|The icon in Explorer. W.I.J.T.T.E.F.E.T Icon.png|Main icon Sprites guy.jpg|Woody's sprite Bubble Sprite.jpg|Bubble's sprite Pin Sprite.jpg|Pin's sprite Blocky Sprite.jpg|Blocky's sprite Firey Sprite.jpg|Firey's sprite t8.jpg|"Scary-Free Zone" sign t3.jpg|Shaded grass t9.jpg|Tree t5.jpg|Pillar top t6.jpg|Pillar bottom t2.jpg|Sand t1.jpg|Grass path t4.jpg|Water with rock t7.jpg|Water t0.jpg|Grass References Category:Other Category:Games